


Maybe You Don't Understood The Situation Fully

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [86]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Let Me Rephrase That", Developing Relationship, Distractions, Drabble, Drabbles, Love Discussions, M/M, Relationship Discussions, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Let Me Rephrase That"Spock seeks clarification regarding McCoy's commitment.  Besides, McCoy needs to be distracted from their dire situation.Yeah, that's why Spock did what he does next.





	Maybe You Don't Understood The Situation Fully

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's happened again. Esperata has inspired me with her comment, so my drabble has turned into a set of four drabbles. Thanks so much, Esperata!

“First, we gotta get outa here.”

“Be patient, Doctor. Jim will be here soon.”

McCoy glanced above them. “I hope that roof holds until we’re rescued.”

“Forget the roof. Just how much do you love me?”

“Boy, you can sure switch priorities fast. I’m impressed. I hope you’re that focused with other actions.”

“I do not wish to waste time, Doctor. I believe that we have made commitments to each other. Is that not generally followed by a demonstration of intent?”

McCoy was grinning all over himself. “You mean, is this where we go into a tight clinch? You betcha!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
